


out late

by youretoolate999



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Cigarettes, Drunkenness, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Smoking, john bein handsy, lol, thats it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youretoolate999/pseuds/youretoolate999
Summary: literally just john getting jealous at the pub when everyone is lookin at paul. they go home and to bed. (wholehearted) attempts were made at fluff.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	out late

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my docs for almost a YEAR cus i am a perfectionist yet i still can’t write proper fics. i’ve given up rereading and re-editing this lmao i hope y’all like it!!  
> any suggestions/criticism/whateva is Always Always welcome!

too many people were ogling John’s Boy; without his glasses, he couldn’t be too sure, but he could feel their eyes sweeping paul’s form, hopefully frustrated by john’s close proximity and quite visibly possessive behavior. john squeezed the muscle of paul’s thigh that his hand rested on, downing his second shot. 

paul clutched the hem of john’s t-shirt, cheek pressed against the leather of the other man’s jacket. john was not particularly drunk, but paul certainly was. several empty shot glasses sat in front of them on the polished wooden bar top, along with a few (also empty) mugs. 

“paul, let’s go home, alright? want me to take you back to yours?” john asked as he tried to shout above the thumping volume of the band playing; the crowded pub they were in buzzed with noise. 

“aw, johnny, noo, it’s not tha’ late, is it?” paul asked, puppy dog eyes meeting his. paul could be Very convincing if john wasn’t careful. he slid off his stool, helping paul off his to avoid the drunken man taking a dive onto the floor. 

”it’s late enough, love. you’re pretty plastered, though, huh? how many drinks’ve you had, six or seven?” he replied, sliding a hand possessively down paul’s side to rest on his hip as they leaned against the counter. 

paul hiccuped as he giggled into john’s shoulder. “dunno,” he laughed, wrapping an arm around john’s middle. he let john’s hand stay on his hip, coming dangerously close to cupping his ass, face starting to flush. the alcohol wasn’t doing him any favors when it came to playing it cool; paul thought it was hot when john got all jealous and protective-like, as he was now. maybe leaving the pub right then wasn’t such a bad idea. 

after paying their tab, the pair made their way towards the door with john guiding paul as he continued to cling to his (relatively) sober partner. 

the two men’s relationship was yet to receive a definitive label, yet they felt far too much for it to be just a fling. they’d known each other for a while now; even their best mate george had offhandedly commented on how head-over-heels they both were. george was one to talk though, homoeroticism oozing out of his every interaction with ringo, who also happened to be their best mate. 

“do ye wanna go back to mine?” john asked again, lips brushing paul’s ear as he spoke. 

he nodded fervently in reply, pulling his packet of fags out of his jacket and grabbing john’s hand in his. the second they stepped out the door, paul offered the packet to john, who pulled out two ciggies and placed one in their mouths. he dropped the pack into paul’s pocket, pulling a matchbook out of his own. he lit them both up with paul shakily holding the striking surface of the book out for him. john waved the match out and tossed it into the street, left hand still holding paul’s right as they walked. 

they made it home rather quickly, lit fags gracing their lips occasionally as they chatted, john struggling to keep paul from falling on his face with an arm rather firmly hanging onto paul’s slim waist. 

“johnny, is it okay if we cuddle? ‘m just.. i wanna be close to you,” paul said innocently, words slurring still. his unfocused eyes looked into john’s, holding his hand gently in his own. 

smiling softly, john replied with an “of course, baby, that’s perfect,” before leading his drunken lover to the bedroom. 

paul followed john through the hall to john’s room, stumbling over the various items strewn across the floor. his laugh bubbled out before he slapped his hand against his mouth. his shoulders still shook with giggles. 

john grinned back goofily, sitting paul down on the bed. “what’s so funny, lad? huh?”  
paul couldn’t respond properly, mumbling his reply and continuing to laugh. 

“you wanna stay up or get ready for bed?” he asked softly, poking paul’s nose. he leaned in to kiss his cheek before sitting down next to the other man. 

“wanna stay up with you but i can’t keep me eyes open,” paul replied sounding dejected, lazily kissing john’s neck and trailing up to his jaw. his arms were slung on the older man’s shoulders as he scooted closer on the mattress to straddle his lap. 

“it’s alright, love, i’ll still be here in the morning. c’mon, let me help you,” he said, gently pushing paul off of him so he could help unbutton his shirt. “you don’t have work tomorrow, right?”

paul shook his head, sweaty bangs swishing in front of his eyes. “mm mm, do you?” 

“nope. we’ve got all day together, then,” john said as he slid the button-down off of paul’s slouching form. 

paul grinned, muttering an excited and celebratory “yes!” under his breath before he began his attempt at unbuttoning john’s shirt. 

“ye don’t have to return the favor, macca, it’s alright,” john laughed, kissing paul’s cheek as he undid his buttons himself. 

“mm, alright,” paul mumbled, a shy smile on his lips as he let himself fall back against the mattress. turning onto his stomach, he pulled at his pants, frowning as he struggled to get the waistband down over his bum. he rolled onto his back again to let his fingers fumble with the button again after getting the fly down with no luck. john watched his struggle in silent amusement. 

“bloody arse, i can’t get it over the damn thing,” he murmured to himself, meeting john’s gaze with a look of desperation as he let the waistband dig into the flesh of his bum instead of pulling it back up to rest above his hips. “johnny, me fuckin’ arse-” he started to pout before the other man began laughing as he reached over to undo the button with a kiss to paul’s forehead. 

“i’ve got it. oh, what would ye do without me, lovie?” he crooned, slipping into one of his silly voices. paul smiled, leaning in to press a kiss to john’s lips and murmured a “ta, john” before pulling his now unbuttoned pants off. john took the opportunity to do the same, joining paul in his state of partial nudity. 

the alcohol had made the younger man sleepy, leaving john more sober and alert than his partner. he leaned back onto the pillows and proceeded to tug the blankets out from underneath them. 

“brush our teeth in the morning?” john asked, brushing hair out of paul’s face. 

“mhm.” paul’s eyes were fluttering closed. 

“c’mere, gotta scooch over,” he said as he wrapped an arm around paul’s waist and gently pulled him up to lay down closer to the head of the bed. 

paul mumbled something unintelligible but finally complied, snuggling up to john and slipping his legs underneath the sheets. he placed a hand on john’s chest and nuzzled into the pillow. john smiled softly, and resisted the urge to get comfortable on his side; paul was so goddamn adorable. 

paul then slung his leg over john’s, sliding his hand down to clutch john’s side. his arm felt comfortingly warm on john’s stomach. he decided to move himself a bit, turning towards paul slightly. dragging his hand from paul’s shoulder to his hip, he let it settle there, hipbone fitted into his palm. paul softly hummed in response, squeezing john’s side. 

“g’night, macca.”

not expecting a reply this time, john removed his hand from the man’s hip to once again brush away the bangs from his forehead to place a kiss on the (still) sweat-damp skin. as his hand drifted down to rest on his cheek, he felt paul’s lips form a smile. 

john chuckled quietly, finally closing his eyes.


End file.
